


Three Sentence Stories

by threeplusfire



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Multi, Requests, Urban Magic Yogs, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeplusfire/pseuds/threeplusfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentence stories from my tumblr, of various AU ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Urban Magic Yogs requests

_Trott and Sips after a long day:_

 

He could hear Trott muttering under his breath as he slammed his bag down on the kitchen table.

“Come have a drink with me,” said Sips from where he stood at the counter, filling the good glasses with whiskey and ice. Trott pressed his forehead against Sips’ back with a weary sigh, and Sips cracked open a can of soda.

 

* * *

 

 

_Smith visits the nereids:_

 

“Life’s no pony farm,” one of the nereids said with a sly look in their eyes, swimming close enough to rest their arms on Smith’s leg.

“What does that even mean?” Smith whined as they all laughed, the sound echoing underneath the bridge.

“It means, not everyone gets to have a pony of their own to play with like we do,” another nereid chuckled, wrapping long fingers around Smith’s ankle.

 

* * *

 

_Sips and Ross at the ice cream parlour:_

 

“You got enough sprinkles there?” Sips laughed as he picked up his spoon to dig into his rocky road.

The sundae in front of Ross was bigger than anything Sips had ever seen, piled with three kinds of ice cream (chocolate almond fudge, salted caramel, cherries jubilee) as well as nuts, chocolate and butterscotch sauce, whipped cream, a rainbow of sprinkles and three cherries on top.

“There are never enough sprinkles,” Ross said quite seriously as he contemplated his dessert with a look of immense satisfaction.

 

* * *

 

 

_Nano and Ross:_

 

Nano whooped, the sound echoing across the darkened park with the ringing clarity of a church bell. She clung to Ross’ shoulders with tenacious strength as he took a running leap at the side of the museum and started to climb. At the roof Ross let her down to her feet, and they linked hands as they looked out at the lights of the city blazing in the summer night.

 

* * *

 

 

_Will and Ross at the magical bookstore:_

 

Will stared, perplexed by the strange perspective shift as they rounded a tall shelf and entered a section of the store that couldn’t physically fit inside the confines of the building. Beside him, Ross just swung his tail back and forth while he crossed to an enormous floor to ceiling shelf overstuffed with enormous books. He beckoned Will over with a slight smile, watching him step back and forth over the threshold in consternation.

 

* * *

 

 

_Trott gets a hold on Smith's bridle:_

 

“Give it back,” Smith growled, his fingers tight on the steering wheel.

“Oh no, not until we’ve had a little fun,” laughed Trott. He held Smith’s bridle in one hand, the silver and leather gleaming in the faint light from the dash.

 

 

 


	2. Other AU Ideas

_Sips working at a burger joint, the Sirs as customers:_

 

“Are you kidding me, I ordered-” 

“I don’t care what you ordered cause that’s what you’re getting,” Sips interrupted Smith, brusquely shoving the tray across the counter at him. Trott and Ross looked at each other, silently laughing as their favorite curmudgeonly burger employee reduced Smith to sputtering confusion.

 

* * *

 

 

_Shatfilms lost at sea:_

 

Sips took a long drink of his beer, one hand still on the wheel of the boat.

“We’re lost, aren’t we?” Trott asked as he watched Sips stare at the unfamiliar coastline. Behind him, Smith screamed into his hands while Ross put something on his already livid sunburn.

 

* * *

 

 

_The Sirs at Yogtowers:_

 

“Coffee,” Ross said as he nudged Smith’s chair with his hip. Smith took one of the mugs from his hands with a grateful smile and a yawn. Trott stood up, stretching his back, and gave him a weary grin.

 

* * *

 

 

_Trott and Ross, late at night cramming for a test at university:_

 

“How many fucking New Wave movements were there, anyway?” Ross asked morosely, rubbing his eyes with the back of one hand. Across the table, Trott grunted something indistinct, flipping through his notes from their film history course in search of the answer. Ross glanced at the clock, and wondered if they could get away with sleeping for three hours before their exam or if staying up would make a difference.

 

* * *

 

 

_Kim & Trott, adorable goth kids:_

 

Trott held up the music disc with a grin, and tossed it to Kim.

“What is that?” she asked. Trott shushed her and grabbed her hands as the opening notes of “Enjoy the Silence” filled the night air.

 

* * *

 

 

_Sips & Smith, a university AU:_

 

“This is probably against department policy but I don’t care if you don’t care,” Sips said pensively. “I don’t think you’re supposed to steal cars with students.”

Smith offered him an electric grin as he popped the lock on the bright green Pontiac Firebird.

 

* * *

 

 

_Smith and Ross, camping:_

 

Smith was about to ask if they remembered to bring marshmallows when he looked down at Ross. He was out cold, his head pillowed on Smith’s pack. Smith stroked one hand through Ross’ hair, and watched the flames die down.

 

* * *

 

 

_Venture Capitalist AU - while Sips is away the boys will play:_

 

Smith knocked into Ross, spilling his piña colada all over Sips’ sofa. 

“I told you to be careful,” Trott said meaningfully. He unfastened his belt and pulled it free of his trousers with a sharp smile.

 

* * *

 

 

_Sips and Smith. Smith is a pilot and Sips needs an unorthodox getaway driver:_

 

“How much room do you need to take off?” Sips asked, running a hand along the wing of the tiny plane.

“I can get it up anywhere,” Smith grinned. “Want to take a ride?”

 


	3. July 9th requests

**Trott and Ross PDA:**

“Don’t,” Ross started to say, pulling away with a nervous laugh.

“Are you seriously going to tell me I can’t kiss my boyfriend after he’s been gone for two weeks?” Trott muttered under his breath. He wrapped his arms around Ross, tuning out the din of the crowded station.

 

* * *

 

 

**Accidentally enchanting Randy to talk:**

Smith leaned forward, goggles pushed up his forehead and his expression utterly baffled. On his workbench, his favorite gecko crawled over the charred remains of his wand.

“Seriously mate, when’s dinner?” croaked Randy as he stared up at Smith.

 

* * *

 

**Sips and Smith, domestic bliss:**

Smith half sang along to the radio, the music barely audible over the road noise from the open windows. He glanced sideways at Sips, sprawled in the passenger seat with one foot on the dash and his head leaning against the window. The late afternoon light reflected off his sunglasses as Smith slid the car into the exit lane.

 

* * *

 

**Mobster!Sips and guns:**

The gun was heavy, warm from resting against his ribs all night. It felt good in his hand, a solid and sure bet. Sips checked to see that the safety was off, and pushed open the door.

 

* * *

 

**Awkward hickey, Pacific Hats universe:**

Staring into the mirror with some desperation, Trott tried to adjust his hoodie in various ways but nothing was quite working. 

“You know the minute Zhukov sees this, we’re in for so much hell.”

“Sorry,” Smith whispered, pressing a kiss to the livid purple mark on Trott’s neck.

 

* * *

 

**GTA!Hatsome:**

“Are you really doing this now?” Trott hissed, slapping at Smith’s hand on his zipper. “The cops are still out there!”

“All the more reason,” Ross murmured as he pushed Trott’s gun out of the way.

 

* * *

 

**Sips and Smith and a blindfold:**

Smith tilted his head back, trying to see out from under the blindfold fastened tightly over his eyes. He cursed under his breath in a voice both irritable and excited. Somewhere in front of him Sips laughed quietly, and reached out to pull Smith’s head down by the hair.

 

* * *

 

**Parvis & the Garbage Court:**

“Who is that?” Trott asked, gesturing towards the skinny guy with his arm around Smith’s shoulders.

“Guitar player from the band,” Ross answered over the din of the Garbage Court ball. “I said not to eat him before the show.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Smith and Trott, moving in:**

“I am starving- when can we eat?” Smith complained nonstop as he carried yet another box into the kitchen.

“I made the bed up,” Trott said casually, trying not to grin.

 

* * *

 

**Ross and Trott first date:**

Ross licked his lips, and pretended his phone urgently required his attention. The waiting was starting to fray his nerves, and Ross bitterly regretted agreeing to this blind date idea.

“Ross?” asked the guy standing beside his table with a hopeful expression.


End file.
